


Our Bond

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 3 way, 4 chapters, Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gavin, Comfort, Connor x Gavin x RK900, Convin, Each Chapter a Different Story, Hurt, Kind of rapey on the Convin chapter, Love, Lovers, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Connor, Pain, RK1700 - Freeform, RK900's name is Richard, Rough Sex, Smut, Sweet Sex, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: 4 chapters that shows how deep Gavin, Connor, and Richard's relationship isSlight warning as it can be looked as smut, strong language, Richard a bit brutal to both Connor and Gavin. Some blood involved. Marking/biting. Passive Gavin and Richard. Threats. Motives. A bit of punishments that lead to pain. Making up for the pain. Love. They all know the cause of their bonds. And whatever else this book will also contain





	1. You Are MINE

**Reed900**

Richard: *he watches as men touches **HIS** mate. His anger flares when he sees Gavin enjoying the attention. Grinding up against other alphas. Some grabbing his ass, others whistling at the show, some planning to take him to the back and do unspeakable things. He wanted to kill each and every one of them for not knowing the drunken beta was already taken. He gets up and approaches the small group. Each step heavy and cold as he glares at everyone* get the Hell away from him *he snarled, flashing his fangs*

Michael: *the bigger of the 7-8 other alphas, stood up from his seat and stands up against Richard. The smell of alcohol from his mouth* listen here, the bitch wants a show, he'll get a show. We all want a piece of him but you will have to wait your turn

Richard: that'll be unnecessary when I'm his mate *he spit back, shoving the human away as he grabs Gavin's arm tightly and drags him away from the group. His anger and stress continue to rise as he wants to break their necks for saying such thing of his mate*

Gavin: Rich I'm- *he groans out, the world spins and black spots filled his vision as Richard slammed him against a wall*

Richard: don't talk *he growled in Gavin's ear. Sucking on his neck while removing their clothes*

Gavin: ah~ Richard~ *he claws Richard's back with angry scratches. Grinding up against him*

Richard: *he moans softly, wrapping Gavin's legs around his waist as he kisses him, slowly entering him*

Gavin: *he moans louder in the kiss, tugging at Richard's hair as their kiss grew rougher. Teeth played and bites as blood mixes in. Both shuddered as Richard starts moving faster and harder*

Richard: *he pulls away from the kiss* you piss me off so much~

Gavin: I love you too~ *he sucks on his neck, panting lightly*

Richard: *he groans, grabbing Gavin's ass roughly* little shit~

Gavin: ahh~ *he arches his back*

Richard: *he strokes his cock, biting his neck*

Gavin: fuck, Richard~! *he cums in his hand, moaning out while riding out his orgasm*

Richard: *he bites harder, cumming in Gavin* 'this will teach him to test me again'

 


	2. Red

**RK1700**

Connor: *he breathes heavily as he slightly chokes. Blood dripping form his mouth and his nose. Warning flashing in his eyes of damages he can't keep up with, his pump missing as eyes blue eyes stare into his own*

RK900: you just can't leave it alone, can you? *he slams Connor against a wall, bashing his head in as his head turns back to white* couldn't just stay dead, having to be a hero for everyone. The revolution might have won but I can restore that once I finally finished you

Connor: *he gripped RK900's arm, fear in his eyes* y-you won't-

RK900: I won't what, Connor. "Get away with this?" I have a mission and that is to deactivate you and finish what you failed to do so and that's what I'm doing. If I'm not mistake, you only have a minute left without your pump. Any last words before I end you?

Connor: *tears streaming as he hopes something good will happen* if you want me dead, then do it. If you want to kill and end our freedom, then do it. But I promise you, I will find a way to hurt you if you hurt Hank

RK900: how adorable. Wanting to save one human. He has to mean a lot to you if you make such a weak threat all for him *he crushed Connor's throat* he will be if he gets in my way *he growled*

Connor: *he struggles in RK900's grip, his stress level rising up to 89% as all he felt was panic and fear of death. 5 second flashing in his eyes as he closes his eyes*

RK900: Hank's death will be your failure, Connor *he said with a smirk as Connor dies in his grip. He lets go of him before walking away. His first mission, kill Hank Anderson*

Connor: *he stares as RK900 walking away, 2 seconds flashing in his eyes as he cries weakly* 'why? Hank I'm so sorry' *he closes his eyes, 1 second flashes as his stress level rises to 99% before darkness is all he sees*

"CONNOR!!"

Connor: *he snapped his eyes opened, blue eyes staring at his as he freaks out and punches Richard* STAY AWAY FROM ME! *he screamed, curling into a ball as Richard falls to the floor, holding a hand up against his cheek where Connor struck him*

Richard: what the Hell?! *he yelled before shutting up and gets up to hold Connor* hey what happened?

Connor: *he sobs into Richard's chest, shaking* I don't want to talk about it *he whispered*

Richard: *he was worried, pulling Connor onto his lap while he rubs his back* you don't have to, Connor *he said, thinking what he can do to lower his stress level* 'damn it Gavin, where are you'

Connor: I'm sorry...

Richard: *he looks down* for what?

Connor: for being weak... *his LED flashes yellow, feeling a bit tired*

Richard: Connor, you're not weak *he kisses him* you're so much more than that. Whatever happened isn't true. I should be thanking you for this life

Connor: *he sighs, closing his eyes* I guess you can say I had a nightmare... About you killing me and going after Hank next to "accomplish" my failed mission...

Richard: shit, Connor I'm sorry *he held Connor tighter* I'm so sorry...

Connor: *he nuzzles Richard's chest, hugging him* Richard, it never happened and it never will. It was just... Whatever it was. I know that's not the real you and it'll never be you

Richard: you called it a nightmare?

Connor: ...I had a similar one but it was me who killed Hank... He said it was "one fucked up dream"

Richard: *he was angry that Connor had to deal with this "nightmares"* I wish I can do something to help you

Connor: Hank wrapped me up into a blanket and said whenever Cole had a nightmare he wrapped him up in a blanket as it make him feel safe. Hank's right *he curls up more into Richard* it does feel safe and comforting

Richard: *he slightly smiled* want me to stay with you?

Connor: yes please *he closed his eyes*

Richard: *he lays down on the couch so it's more comforting to them while petting him* 'nightmares... They are a reflect what you feel or see. Subconsciousness.' *he sighed, closing his eyes* 'I hope it stops soon, for you my love...'

 

For those who don't know what this is referenced to, here are the links

https://youtu.be/bu5Aw76UlGQ

https://youtu.be/lW1gO3Lwpo0

 


	3. Reputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains a bit of rape. Please don't read if sensitive to the topic

**Convin**

Connor: *he knows Gavin is staring at him, he doesn't need to look up to know he wants him. He doesn't need to say anything as he gets up and walks into the restroom, knowing Gavin will follow. He always does when he wants something and it's one of those days as he heard the door closed and locked*

Gavin: strip *he growled out*

Connor: *he sighs, facing him as he does as told, knowing better than to fight with the beta as he soon stands there naked*

Gavin: turn around and face the sink *he starts undoing his belt and takes out his cock*

Connor: *he goes as told, gripping the side as he relaxes his body. He felt Gavin's hand on his hip and he lines his cock at his entrance and in one motion, thrusts in. Connor cried out, biting his lip to stay quiet as Gavin forces himself in and out*

Gavin: yeah, you better remain silent *he snarled in Connor's ear, moving harder and faster as he hits his sweet spot. Blood making the movement easier as Connor shudders, The tears forming and he can't do anything to stop them from streaming down his face* so beautiful *he licks away the tears*

Connor: *he felt sick, he bites his lip harder, tasting blood. He wants Richard but knows he's not going to be back for another hour. He weakly sobbed as Gavin groans, cumming in him*

Gavin: *he heavily pants, shuddering slightly as he pulls out of Connor. Disgust fills him as he stuffs his cock back into his pants* fucking clean yourself, whore *he snarled, unlocking the door and walks out*

Connor: *he sniffled, wiping away the tears as he tries to clean the blood and semen as best before painfully putting his clothes back on. He didn't want to see Gavin or Hank or Richard as he walks out of the bathroom and runs out of the Department. Reputation or not, Gavin badly hurt him and he wants to see no one for the day while having to deal with Hank after he gets home*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is SO going to get it from Hank and Richard


	4. Just Being Here Helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressed Connor but no self harm involved or anything

**Connor x Richard x Gavin**

Connor: *he curls up more into Richard as Richard lazily runs his hand through Connor's hair. He sighs, not understanding this feeling of grief*

Richard: *he nuzzles Connor. Wishing he can do more for Connor as he misses his Connor* want to talk about it?

Connor: I feel... Grief. Sadness? I feel numb almost and I'm having trouble just thinking, I don't know what to think *he plays with Richard's shirt, hoping playing with something will sort out his thoughts and his feelings*

Richard: sounds like Gavin when he's depressed...

Connor: *he LED shines bright yellow as he stills* I...

Richard: *he held Connor tighter* shh Connor. You don't need to talk or think. I don't even understand depression... I don't like it though as I worry Gavin will do something stupid

Connor: or Hank *he said softly*

Richard: yeah... I'm here, they're here. Just tell us if you need something or need us

Connor: *he nods. Just wanting his boyfriends right now*

Richard: I sent a text to Gavin. He's on his way *he said softly*

Connor: thank you

Richard: *he kisses his head* try and go into stasis. Sometimes resting helps the mind

Connor: *he closes his eyes, hoping he's right*

-2 hours later-

Connor: *he slowly started to stir. Noticing heat but not Richard's heat* Gavin *he mumbled*

Gavin: *he kisses his head* yeah it's me. How are you?

Connor: *he thinks, how did he feel? He didn't feel numb, but he still felt that grief. The heaviness and feeling empty* I don't know. I still feel the same... I think worse though

Gavin: *he sighed* okay, let me think

Connor: *he stayed silent, knowing the answer he said wasn't what he hoped but he can't lie. At least to Richard and Gavin. Hank is another story, he'll be scared half to death and feel as if it's his fault and Connor doesn't like that thought*

Gavin: how about we watch a movie?

Connor: *he thinks before nodding. It did sound nice and he wants nothing more than to be with Gavin and Richard right now*

Gavin: *he kisses Connor before pulling away* I'm gonna go downstairs and tell Richard. You can get dressed in your sleepwear then join us

Connor: okie *he softly smiled*

Gavin: *he kisses him again before getting up and out of the room*

Connor: *he sighs, getting up and stripping out of his formal clothes before dragging Richard's shirt and Gavin's bottom cotton pants. He smiled more, hugging himself as he enjoys the scent of his boyfriends before he walks out of the room and downstairs*

Richard: *he grabs Connor and holds him* you look happier

Connor: I think I just needed you guys. Your presence and scents are comforting to me

Richard: Gavin's getting his coffee, you can pick the movie while I pull out the bed (those fancy couches that have a bed inside of it)

Connor: okay *he kisses Richard, going over to the movies Gavin kept as a kid and teenager*

Richard: *he felt better, going over and removing the cushions before popping the bed out. He went upstairs and grab pillows and blankets*

Connor: *he puts in a movie just as Gavin comes in with breakfast and his coffee* need help, Rich?

Richard: I got it *he drops the blankets and pillows down before he starts making the bed* I don't think we'll need a fire

Gavin: no shit, trying to overheat all of us? *noticing fluffy blankets (Connor's choice. He likes fluffy things) thick covers and other types of blankets as well as pillows*

Richard: we keep the window open, Gavin and it's suppose to be 27 degrees. I can't have you get sick

Gavin: *he rolled his eyes, drinking his coffee as he hides a smile. Connor giggling in the background* whatever floats your boat, Tin Can

Richard: exactly *he had his own smile on his face, finishing up with making the bed*

Connor: *he crawls onto the bed, snuggling up before looking between Gavin and Richard* well?

Gavin: do you have to be adorable?

Connor: I'm not *he puffed his cheeks, a light shade of blue covers his cheeks*

Richard: I agree with Gavin. You are adorable, like a puppy *he lays down next to Connor*

Connor: *he huffs* whatever

Gavin: *he kisses his cheek* yeah it is whatever. Start the movie

Richard: saying "please" isn't going to kill you, Gavin *but he does start the movie*

*before the movie ends, Gavin, Connor, and Richard were already asleep. Curling up into each other as snow started to fall outside*


End file.
